


A code or two

by GlitterEm



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Machelle is normally not in situations like this. Honestly, Machelle didn’t wish to be in this situation. Yet, there she is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A code or two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spy!au made by my friend @ Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers  
> It wasn’t supposed to go this way but I feel like I should post it xD

Machelle’s eyes went wide as she realised it. The door wouldn’t hold very long and she would soon need to run yet again. It could be worse. Possibly.  
“Code yellow! I repeat, code yellow!” Machelle half yelled. Another bang on the door.  
“What?” She could hear Delearys voice answering.  
“For fu- My gun!” Machelle hissed this time. Biting her lip at another crash to the door.  
“M-“ Delearys started  
“That’s code purple!” Someone yelled out in her ear. Quickly realising it was Sal.  
“Oh I’m sorry for not remembering colours!” in her defence, she was under a lot of pressure to not die. So she didn’t think for one second about her sounding a bit different from her usual tone.  
“Can we just go back to what she tried to say?” Delearys sighed.  
“Right, so, I lost my gun-“  
“You did WHAT?!” Machelle winched at the loud yell. At the same time she heard a crack.  
“OH SHIT-“ Machelle started to run again. Maybe she should just dive out of the window, what was the worst that could happen? “Guys, there is currently a man trying to kill me, can I get some help here!?”  
“Where are you?” Delearys asked. At least she didn’t scream into Machelle’s ear.  
“Second floor, close to the stairs- Wait no fuck- Close to the balcony.”  
“Okay, try to get the guy off, I’ll get to you, I’m close to the stairs.” Machelle had to stop at the balcony just a few seconds later.  
“If you aren’t here to get this man in 30 seconds I will jump down this balcony” she looked down. She would be fine.  
“Don’t do anything stupid-“ But soon after a shot was fired her way. Luckily not perfectly aimed.  
“Okay guys I’m jumping down!” She quickly turned and held on to the railing. Cursing Cornelius in her head for ever bringing it up. Soon enough she had managed to swing herself over the railing. With horrible landing. She still managed to get herself to the wall where she sank down. She took a deep breath. Everything went silent for a little.  
“I got him, he’s unconscious. Are you still with us Machelle? I can’t see you” Delearys voice got her back to reality.  
“I’m fine. I’m under the balcony to the wall.”  
“Oh thank god” someone whispered. “We got it by the way. Time to get home?” It was Faerryn.  
“Yes, Sal, Cornelius, get the car. I’ll make sure Machelle is alright-“ Delearys said.  
“Hey! I said I’m fine. Look, I can stand up-“ Machelle started to stand up only to feel sharp pain in her left leg. Making her fall back down again.  
“You do realise we can’t see you through our earpiece... Right?” Cornelius said. Machelle sighed.  
“Listen guys. You can get to the car. Besides I need my gun back.”  
“I got it, no need to worry about the gun.” Machelle groaned. The pain didn’t stop. She was pretty sure that if it went on this painful she would pass out. She turned off the earpiece and tilted her head back. 

Two minutes later she noticed someone coming to her. Delearys and Faerryn.  
“You both came?”  
“Yeah, besides you didn’t answer earlier.” Delearys said.  
“To what?”  
“If you are able to move?” Faerryn frowned.  
“Oh, yes, perfectly” Machelle moved to stand up again, this time holding to the wall. However the pain just got sharper. “Fu-“ Delearys was luckily quick enough to grab Machelle’s arm.  
“We should take a better look at it when we get home” Faerryn said. “We should get you out of the heels though. Even if they aren’t very high.”  
“Right, I’ll hold on to Machelle and you can take them, alright?” Delearys moved to hold on a bit better. Faerryn got the heels off and Machelle was put down gently on the ground. However Machelle let out a small groan in pain. “New plan, I carry her to the car so we don’t take too long.”  
“Delearys I can-“ But Machelle was soon lifted off the ground. 

“I’m at a loss for words, Machelle!” Delearys had said as they had gotten home. It turned out that the leg didn’t just have a small bruise. So Machelle had ended up on the couch as Faerryn tried her best to take care of the ankle, wrist and elbow that was hurt the worst. However Delearys wasn’t, as she claimed, at a loss for words. Machelle wasn’t sure for how long she talked. All she knew what that she somehow fell asleep.


End file.
